A wireless communication device may utilize a plurality of antennas to communicate with other wireless devices (e.g., Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, proprietary wireless networks). Antennas may take various forms. For example, some antennas may be implemented as microstrip antennas printed onto a printed circuit board.